


Simply on my lips

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Ed is with Lee, but what does he mean to her? What is Oswald to him? The answer is on his lips.





	Simply on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after 4x17. I started writing this after that aired but only finished it this evening.
> 
> Title comes from the Kimbra song.

When Lee fucked him, Ed was surprised by how forceful she was.

He wasn’t complaining, but she did it differently than the other women he had been with. He supposed he had only been with two other women, but still… It was  _ different. _

They got onto the floor, and she straddled him. She didn’t bother undoing his shirt, or his necktie, only what was necessary. She tugged open his pants and pulled his cock out from inside his underwear. The feeling of her hand on it was enough to encourage it from half hard to being fully erect and eager to get inside of her.

He ground his teeth together to stifle a desperate whine. It almost worked.

Lee smiled at him, and it sent a shiver down his spine that culminated in precum dripping impatiently from his cock.

Afterwards, there wasn’t any tenderness. There wasn’t hostility either. But Lee rearranged her clothes and fixed her hair with her fingers as if she had just been blasted with an inconvenient gust of wind. Not like she had just had amazing, mind blowing sex. 

Maybe it hadn’t been as impressive for her as it had been for him. A woman as beautiful as she was probably had considerably more experience than him in that field.

Ed cleared his throat after a few moments. 

“So… ‘Doc’… Does this mean we…” He trailed off, using his hands to gesticulate in place of words. He didn’t quite know what words they were in replacement of, but he hoped that Lee would. 

She shrugged with a laid back sort of charm. 

She was holding back from him, leaving part of her motivations a mystery. She was clever. She knew how to get him hook, line, and sinker.

When Ed went back to his attic apartment, it didn’t take long for him to collapse on his bed. He showered first, then got changed into a fresh pair of underwear, but once that was done, he was down for the day. He remained undressed and kept a towel around his shoulders, allowing his still damp hair to drip onto the soft white cotton.

He fell asleep like that. Lying on top of the covers. His body nearly naked, slim, vulnerable. His hair soaking through the pillowcase and giving him a chill. 

Perhaps it was the dampness that made him dream of Oswald. His watery hallucination of him. His cold, dead body, which materialised into his real, living body when Ed touched him. 

Ed was surprised by how forceful Oswald was. 

He wasn’t like Lee, but the two people he had fantasised so much about having shared certain undeniable similarities. Oswald straddled him too. But he undressed him. Ed helped. Oswald’s hands were clever but they took their time. Ed didn’t want to be patient.

His white shirt was opened up and his torso was exposed for Oswald’s hands and lips  to get at freely. 

He dipped his head down and kissed him, soft, wet, little kisses… Ed’s hips writhed underneath him, and unlike with Lee, he didn’t bother trying to hold back his whine. 

There was a flurry of movement, of heat, and Ed saw himself grabbing Oswald and pushing him downwards, so that he was on top, so that Oswald was the one pinned beneath him. Oswald looked up at him, eyes wide, shocked, then they relaxed and his cheeks contently, gently, blushed pink. 

Ed heard himself growl, and he kissed him, on the mouth, on the neck, on the collarbone. His hands tore at Oswald’s clothes, ripping them apart with unrealistic ease. Oswald didn’t complain. 

That’s when Ed knew it was a dream.

He woke up before he could fuck him, jolted from his sleep by the unpleasant buzz of his doorbell. It was light outside. Daytime. Ed hissed angrily and got up from bed, throwing aside the now dry towel, and marching over to the door. He let the intruder in, and pulled on a long, green dressing gown as he waited for them to come upstairs. 

Unless they were bringing good news, Ed was tempted to kill them.

It was Lee. 

Every inch of her looked impeccable, and Ed silently cursed himself that part of him was sorry that it wasn’t Oswald.

He didn’t know what he would have done if it had been him. 

It’s not like he would have finished what he’d started in the dream.

No matter how much he might want to.

He had to be crazy to be thinking about that sad little bird when he had Lee in front of him. 

Lee was smart. Lee was beautiful. Lee was kind and honestly, Lee was better than him.

Oswald was deceptive and cunning. He was difficult. He was moody. He was a murderer and a gangster and…

Ed forced a smile onto his face and invited Lee in.

The second time they had sex left Ed feeling emptier than the first. 

He took longer to reach his peak, and when he did, he grunted, digging his fingers into her hips, and that was it… Over.

Lee must have been able to tell that something was bothering him, because she was less eager to leave than the first time. Perhaps she was afraid of losing her hold over him. 

“Everything okay?” She asked, brushing away a strand of hair from his forehead in a gesture that Ed might have mistaken for fondness if he wasn’t in such a gloomy, confused state of mind. 

He merely shrugged. 

“I’ll be fine. I just… Need some time to think.”

It was a lame excuse and he knew it, but it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

She regarded him for a few moments, then, with a little hesitation, she nodded. “Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When she was gone, Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. He grumbled at himself under his breath.

He knew it was a stupid idea, but he needed to be sure. 

He needed to know what was going on his mind.

He picked up his phone and called Oswald.

Less than five minutes later, Oswald agreed to come and see him.

Less than an hour later, Oswald was at his door, and Ed knew he had only taken as long as he had because he would be getting ready. He would have been picking out the perfect suit, fussing with his hair in front of a mirror… 

He smiled tightly upon seeing his friend, and stepped aside to let him in. 

“I don’t have long, I’m very busy. You just happened to catch me at a good moment. Later today, I have a meeting with...” 

Oswald started to go on and on about how busy he was. How preoccupied by other things he was. How he was only here as a courtesy to a friend, and how, really, he hoped Ed had something important to tell him, because his time was precious. 

Ed stopped listening. He could tell Oswald was full of it.

He knew him well enough to know when he was lying. 

“Oswald.”

Oswald stopped. He looked up at Ed, bottom lip quivering slightly, as if he was deciding whether or not to complain at him for interrupting his tiresome diatrab. He decided not to. Instead, he merely asked, “What?” 

His voice was softer than it had been a moment ago, and Ed found himself smiling a bit. 

“Well? What is it? You aren’t going to ask me one of your ridiculous riddles are you?” Oswald huffed impatiently, trying to erase how vulnerable he had sounded only a moment before.

Ed might have asked him a riddle, but he didn’t, because he had a feeling Oswald would know the answer all too easily. 

Instead, he put a hand underneath Oswald’s chin, and pulled him into a kiss. 

Like a good riddle would, it revealed the answer, and the asker, and Ed felt that Oswald understood both.


End file.
